The present invention relates to a method for producing a housing having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation. In addition, the invention relates to a housing having such shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation, as well as a high-voltage storage device having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation.
An electric apparatus may have an electric device and a housing that protectively encloses the electric device. To ensure satisfactory operation of the electric device, it is necessary with numerous electric apparatuses for the housing to shield the electric device from electromagnetic radiation. Such electric apparatuses include, for example, high-voltage storage devices, which are provided for supplying the electric power in motor vehicles having an electric drive.
For EMC shielding of an electric apparatus, for example, a high-voltage storage device, the apparatus may have a metallic housing, which is therefore electrically conductive. If an electric device is enclosed by an electrically nonconductive housing, for example, a plastic housing, additional measures must then be provided on the housing, so that the housing will be electrically conductive, despite its electrically nonconductive base material.
For example, conductive EMC paints may be applied to the surface of an electrically nonconductive housing. In addition, EMC cloth or conductive nonwovens may be inserted into the nonconductive base material of the housing. In addition, there is the possibility of adding fillers that are electrically conductive to the electrically nonconductive base material, for example, a plastic material, of a housing.
However, such a shielding can be damaged easily. In addition, the measures mentioned above often result in only poor shielding properties. It is often impossible to ensure a homogeneous conductivity of the housing. In addition, this has a negative influence on the required mechanical properties of the housing. Cloth, nonwovens or EMC paints usually require manual application, so they are not suitable for mass production. These methods are very complex on the whole and are associated with high costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for producing a housing having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation, by which shielding of an electric device from electric and/or magnetic radiation is ensured in a simple and reliable manner. Furthermore, a method for production of a high-voltage storage device having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation is to be provided, by which shielding of the high-voltage storage device from electric and/or magnetic radiation is ensured in a simple and reliable manner. In addition, there is a need for providing a housing with shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation, by which an electric device can be shielded from electric and/or magnetic radiation in a simple and reliable manner. Furthermore, a high-voltage storage device having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation is to be provided, which can be protected reliably and easily from electric and/or magnetic radiation.
One method for production of a housing having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation according to the invention provides for making available an electrically and/or magnetically conductive foil, as well as making available a housing made of an electrically and/or magnetically nonconductive material. The housing has an outer wall and an inner wall. The foil is shaped in such a way that the shape of the foil corresponds to the shape of the outer or inner wall of the housing. The foil is arranged on the outer or inner wall of the housing.
The foil can be reshaped from its original shape by use of a molding tool, for example, by pressing the foil against a wall of the molding tool after inserting it into the molding tool. The wall of the molding tool is the inverse of that of the housing made of the electrically and/or magnetically nonconductive material to which the foil is attached. By way of another molding tool, which again has the inverse shape from the molding tool, the foil is pressed against the wall of the molding tool and thereby shaped so that it is designed to be suitable for covering the housing and/or for lining the interior of the housing after being pressed against the wall of the molding tool.
While the foil is being pressed against the wall of the molding tool, the foil can be fed into the molding tool from its side edges. The folds that develop when the foil is pressed against the wall of the molding tool can be pressed into the required geometry during the reshaping operation. After reshaping the foil, the reshaped foil can be applied to the electrically and/or magnetically nonconductive housing. For example, the foil can be applied to the outer or inner wall of the housing by hot sealing, adhesive bonding or by screw connection.
According to another embodiment of the method, the foil in its original form can be placed in the molding tool and pressed against the wall of the molding tool, so that the wall of the molding tool is lined with the foil. Next, the foil can be back-injected with the electrically nonconductive material extruded onto it. According to one possible embodiment, the electrically and/or magnetically nonconductive material of the housing can be applied to a surface of the additional molding tool, which has an inverse shape from that of the molding tool, whose wall is lined with the foil. A plastic mass can be applied to the surface of the additional molding tool in the case of a housing made of plastic, for example. The electrically nonconductive material is pressed against the foil in contact with the wall of the molding tool. In this way, the foil and the electrically nonconductive material of the housing can be connected directly to one another.
One embodiment of the method for production of a high-voltage storage device having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation according to the invention provides for production of a housing having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation. According to this method, an additional housing of an electrically and/or magnetically conductive material is provided, a charge storage device of the high-voltage storage device being enclosed by the additional housing. The housing having the shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation is arranged as the high-voltage storage device cover on the additional housing. The charge storage device of the high-voltage storage device is thus easily and reliably protected from electric and magnetic radiation.
According to one embodiment of a housing having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation, the housing includes an electrically and/or magnetically conductive foil. The housing is made of electrically and/or magnetically nonconductive material and has an outer and inner wall. The foil is designed so that the shape of the foil corresponds to the shape of the outer or inner wall of the housing. The foil is arranged on the outer or inner wall of the housing. The housing having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation and, in particular, the foil of the housing are produced according to one of the embodiments of the method described above.
According to one embodiment of a high-voltage storage device having shielding from electric and/or magnetic radiation, the high-voltage storage device includes one housing plus an additional housing made of an electrically and/or magnetically conductive material. In addition, the high-voltage storage device has a charge storage device, which is arranged in the additional housing.
The housing is arranged on the additional housing in such a way that the charge storage device is covered by the housing. The charge storage device of the high-voltage storage device is shielded from electric and/or magnetic radiation due to the encapsulation of the charge storage device by the housing having the electrically and/or magnetically conductive foil and the additional housing made of the electrically and/or magnetically conductive material.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.